private_warrior_cats_fanfictions_for_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
I don't Know
“Greetings, fellow human beings. I’m Footam, and I am here for no apparent reason. It seems to appear that I’ve come from the middle of nowhere, and I seek your help to escape this mad place.” Footam bowed respectfully and politely. Ghost stared at him, and stopped munching on his GRR-ios, a look of anger appearing on his pale face. “Get out, grr!” he growled. “Cheezburger, we have a trespasser who’s going to steal my Christmas presents!” A young person raced into the room. “It’s a. . . toddler?” He didn’t quite believe it. What would a toddler be doing in the middle of Team Ghost’s base, let alone be able to speak or steal Christmas presents? Ghost sure is mad today, he thought to himself, not daring to say it to his leader’s face because he knew he’d just throw a tantrum. “Yes, it is a toddler! Well done for actually noticing!” Ghost retorted, then bashing his fists on the table. “Now go kick this toddler out before he steals my presents.” Cheezburger just stared at him. “Or do you want me to feed you a cheeseburger?” “No,” Cheezburger answered. “I’d never eat one of my own kind. I’d only be betraying them.” He then let out a sigh. “But if you really want this harmless toddler to leave, I may as well show him out.” “Thank you. You are ever so kind for such an old person.” A smile formed on Footam’s face while his brown gaze glittered mischievously. Cheezburger was taken by surprise at how he could speak like he had been for years. ''Now this is very strange. . . ''He shrugged his confusion off. Perhaps it was just his imagination or this was just a mere dream. “Come on.” Cheezburger began walking away, aware that Ghost was watching him since he got the feeling his stare was burning right through him. “We better take you out before Ghost throws a tantrum.” Footam followed the Team Ghost deputy. “I cannot express how grateful I am about you helping me out. I can assure you that I will never set a single step here again, let alone a foot.” “Right,” Cheezburger muttered. “And how exactly can you speak? You’re far too young to even be able to.” “Ah, I was positive you were going to ask, Cheezburger. Well, Foot upgraded a voice box machine he built specifically for me, and now I can speak like a proper adult, using complex sentences and speech,” Footam explained. “I must say, I doubted his invention at first, but now I do not.” “Foot?” ''I should have known he had Team Spirit written all over him! ''The thought of Team Spirit made him think about Kitty, the beautiful deputy of his enemies. “Well, Foot must actually cleverer than I thought.” “You know Foot?” Footam asked. Cheezburger nodded. “We’re best friends,” he lied. “I haven’t seen him since I took a holiday here, but I know he’ll be doing fine with the team. I’ve actually gotten a job here, too. I’m Ghost’s servant. I actually earn a lot more money than you’d think.” ''All lies. Completely cool. Perhaps he’ll be foolish. '' “So you’re a member of Team Spirit?” Footam responded slowly. “The team never mentions you as a friend, but only an enemy. How do I know you’re not lying to me right now?” ''Darn, he’s smart! I’ll have to try a lot more harder to fool him. '' “Swift’s foolish. She thinks I’m a traitor to the team for taking a holiday, and has never forgiven me since. I suppose she’s turned the team against me, huh?” “Probably.”